Iwatobi Company Units
by Aen Silver Fire
Summary: Congratulations for purchasing one of our Units! After buying those gorgeous young men, though, you should learn how to properly make use of them. Worry not, our dearest costumer! Iwatobi Company's Experts have prepared a detailed Manual for you!MATSUOKA RIN and NANASE HARUKA Units are already available for pre-order! Have fun!
1. Rin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Free!

But, I would very much like to own a MATSUOKA RIN Unit. Santa, if you hear me, this is my wish for this year's Christmas. You still have a couple of months left, so. . . I am counting on you!

* * *

**IWATOBI COMPANY**

MATSUOKA RIN UNIT

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the official owner of a **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit.

By following the recommended guidelines of our Manual, you will soon be able to turn this wild, sour shark-boy into a harmless –for the most part- but nonetheless passionate young athlete, a smoking hot boyfriend, a prince inspired by your craziest dreams.

To enjoy the full extent of your **MATSUOKA RIN**'s abilities you have but to follow our instructions closely and use your newly purchased Unit with love and care.

* * *

**Basic Unit Information **

* * *

**Name**_:_ Matsuoka Rin

** -Nicknames**_:_ RinRin, Rin-chan

**Gender:** Male

**Date of Birth:** February 2

**Sign: **Aquarius

**Age: **17

**Height: **1,77 cm

**Weight:** 68 kg

**Eye Color**_:_ Deep Red

**Hair Color: **Purplish Red

**Occupation:** High school Student, 2nd Year, Samezuka Academy, Samezuka Academy Swim Club

**Specialty: **Freestyle (Front Crawl), Butterfly

* * *

**Package Contents**

* * *

Your favorite **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit is shipped with the following accessories:

-2 pairs of Black long leg swim-pants, Red Pattern

-3 Swimming Caps

-Swimming Goggles

-1 Samezuka Academy's School Uniform:

White Jacket with Samezuka Academy's Insignia

Black T-shirt with Samezuka Academy's Insignia

White trousers

Formal black shoes

-Arabian Attire (Locked)

-Normal Teeth(Optional. You might need this accessory after unlocking _Boyfriend Mode_)

-1 Personal Bed Pillow

-Now, only with our SPECIAL EDITION, you get a unique sexy _SPEEDO _for your new **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit.

* * *

**Operation**

* * *

Before opening your **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit, make sure to have prepared:

-A basin of fresh water to hydrate him/wash him etc.

-An Olympic Games Medal Replica, in order to lure him out of the box.

Upon activation, make absolutely sure that your **MATSUOKA RIN **Unit makes contact with the aforementioned objects. Otherwise, we cannot guarantee your Unit's safe operation.

_**Warning:**_ Do not allow your new **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit to make contact with any other Unit (especially **NANASE HARUKA**) during the first week.

In case of damage due to failing to adhere to our guidelines, the **IWATOBI COMPANY** holds no responsibility.

* * *

**Modes**

* * *

Your **MATSUOKA RIN** is programmed with the following Modes, aiming only to _your_ satisfaction.

**_Athlete Mode_ _(default) _**: The most basic Mode of your new Unit. Enjoy your **MATSUOKA RIN** swimming more masterfully, elegantly and powerfully than the Mermen of the deep in his favorite swim-pants and more.

**Options Available**

_Freestyle, Butterfly Crawl_

**_Student Mode:_** Our -and now officially yours- **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit is famous for its magnificent academic abilities, scoring at the top ten of our **IWATOBI COMPANY**. Your new Unit can be especially helpful in English and Math. He is, though, not recommended for Literature and Old Japanese

**_Friend Mode_:** (Locked) Requires at least 4 weeks of operation. After unlocking, this Mode allows you to spend quality time with your **MATSUOKA RIN **daily; includes attending Festivals, Parties etc. If operated carefully, your **MATSUOKA RIN **may be soon willing to even cosplay as a Maid for you to feast your eyes, provided that you let him visit _Samezuka Academy's Cultural Festival!_

**_Brother Mode:_** You can activate this mode after contact with a **MATSUOKA GOU **Unit. If you chose this mode, you can enjoy a slightly Tsundere Older Brother, who will want to protect you and keep you company.

**Options Available**

_Brother of Gou, Brother of the Owner_

_**Warning:** _Do not attempt to date other guys while your **MATSUOKA RIN** is in this mode. He may activate _Overprotective Older Brother Mode_ and stalk you and your friend with possibly severe consequences. (Refer to page 85 of this Manual)

**_Boyfriend Mode:_ **(Locked) Details Still Classified

**_Arabian Nights Mode: _**(Locked) Can be unlocked only after _Boyfriend Mode. _Enjoy your **MATSUOKA RIN,** sexy as ever, clad in revealing Arabian attire, that tingles your insides in mirth, blurs every sense of logic, and activates your salivary glands; it takes you to new fairytale-like levels of enjoyment.

_**Warning:**_ Not for the light-hearted. May cause Heart Attacks.

**_Shark Mode:_** If angered, your **MATSUOKA RIN'**'s teeth can pose as a rather dangerous weapon. He may yammer, holler and punch nearby walls. His performance in _Athlete Mode_ may be affected as well.

_**Warning:**_ In this mode please keep away from young children.

* * *

**Maintenance**

* * *

-Never neglect to offer your **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit a chance to dive into a pool in order to train, especially when on _Athlete Mode._ Your new Unit's special sensitivity demands daily training and hydration.

-Regularly shave your **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit's body, in order to reduce water resistance. This will also greatly improve his performance in _Athlete Mode._

-Never leave your **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit to sleep without his pillow (included in package). Otherwise, he may activate _Shark Mode._

-Since your **MATSUOKA RIN** is a very passionate swimmer, it's completely necessary to regularly bathe him in a clean bathtub in order to properly get rid of any remnants of chlorine he might have acquired from the pool.

Your Unit is programmed to clean himself after each training session, but ,as a responsible owner, you have to make sure to closely rinse him yourself to examine and keep track of your Unit's health and body state. Make sure to clean every bit of your **MATSUOKA RIN**'s body, especially his private areas, to prevent any infections. Bathing with him will also increase your chances of unlocking _Boyfriend_ and then _Arabian Mode._

_**Warning:**_ **IWATOBI COMPANY **cannot be held responsible in case of extreme, life-threatening nosebleeds or sexual harassment.

-Do not submit your **MATSUOKA RIN** in **NITORI AIICHIRO**'s company for an excessively long period of time. May activate _Shark Mode._

-Massage your **MATSUOKA RIN,** regularly, especially before sleeping and after training, in order to relieve him of any muscle cramps.

-Allow your **MATSUOKA RIN** to take his favorite walks and jog, even daily, if possible. It keeps his health status excellent and adds up to his swimming training.

_**Warning:**_ Do not allow him to overexert himself.

* * *

**Useful Information**

* * *

-Your **MATSUOKA RIN**'s favorite dishes are meat and kamchi. However, keep in mind that you need to maintain a balanced and healthy diet, in order to harness your Unit's abilities to their full extent. (For more instructions about your Unit's diet refer to page 70 of this Manual)

-Your **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit usually prefers bottom bunks.

-Should you wish to see your **MATSUOKA RIN** swim _Freestyle _more impressively, allow him to train along a **NANASE HARUKA** Unit.

_**Warning:**_ If misused your Unit may activate _Shark Mode_. Treat carefully.

-If you want to meliorate his performance in_ Butterfly _instead,use only a **RYUGAZAKI REI **Unit. Alternatively, have your **MATSUOKA RIN **swim in a _Relay Mode_ with **NANASE HARUKA**,** TACHIBANA MAKOTO** and** HAZUKI NAGISA** Units. In which case, keep any **RYUGAZAKI REI** Units away.

- **HAZUKI NAGISA** Units may irritate your new **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit if used improperly –He initially despises being called RinRin-. To prevent accidents, we advise you to let your Unit make contact with any **HAZUKI NAGISA** Units, only after at least a month of uneventful operation.

* * *

**Extra**

* * *

-In the company of our **NANASE HARUKA**, **TACHIBANA MAKOTO**, **HAZUKI NAGISA **and **RYUGAZAKI REI** Units, your **MATSUOKA RIN** may display the need to sing "_SPLASH FREE!"._ In which case, do not try to prevent him. This is a healthy reaction and indicates that you are handling your Unit with care.

* * *

**FAQ**

* * *

**Q: **My** MATSUOKA RIN **successfully met a** NANASE HARUKA **Unit, but only a few days after, he started murmuring sinisterly"** "**I'll show you a sight you've never seen before". And he now wants to take his pants off in front of me and my friends. What do I do?

**A:** It may have been a complication of _Boyfriend Mode_. In which case, your best choice is to purchase our excellent **NANASE HARUKA** Unit and have them spend time together (For more instructions and details for a healthy **NANASE HARUKA** and **MATSUOKA RIN** relationship, please refer to page 50 of this manual). If you follow our Manual's Guidelines we guarantee that this strange obsession will soon stop. But, it may affect _Boyfriend Mode_ irrevocably.

**Attention:** To prevent _unnecessary_ complications do not leave your **MATSUOKA RIN** and **NANASE HARUKA **Unit alone for a long period of time, upon _first_ meeting.

**Q:** My **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit met a **RYUGAZAKI REI** Unit and started blabbering "All-Out, Perfect Body" with a ridiculous accent. And, to top it all, he is now obsessed with _Butterfly _and won't swim _Freestyle_ when I ask him to. What do I do?

**A**: Normally, making contact with a **NANASE HARUKA **Unit may relieve the situation.

_**Warning:**_ If your **MATSUOKA RIN** has not been properly operated, various problems may arise after contact with a **NANASE HARUKA** Unit. In such case, please refer to this Manual. If complications continue to arise, contact our **IWATOBI COMPANY'**s specialists.

**Q:** My **MATSUOKA RIN** was getting along just fine with every **MIKOSHIBA SEIJUIRO** Unit. But, suddenly, he started fuming and growling, despite that the other Unit only playfully smacked him in the back. He now refuses to hang out with him. What do I do?

**A**: Did you check if any **MATSUOKA GOU** Units were nearby? If the **MIKOSHIBA SEIJUIRO** Unit is used to a **MATSUOKA GOU** Unit's company, you better keep your **MATSUOKA RIN** away. It probably has self-activated the _Overprotective Brother Mode._

**Q: **I am trying to keep my **MATSUOKA RIN** in a healthy diet, but he suddenly refuses to eat any mackerel.

**A:** It may be a complication of his relationship with a **NANASE HARUKA** Unit. Check the status of their relationship and refer to this Manual's Instructions on page 35.

**Q:** My **MATSUOKA RIN** wants to keep a stray kitten in his room! He even lets it sleep with him! I hate cats!

**A:** Calm down! Your Unit has probably spent too much time with a **TACHIBANA MAKOTO **Unit. Calmly explain him your hate for cats and try to –very discreetly- prevent him from hanging out with **TACHIBANA MAKOTO** Units for a short while.

**Q: **I was bathing my Unit with care, and then, he turned and bit my neck with his sharp teeth. He even left bite marks! Should I go see a doctor?

**A:** Yes, we advise you to seek a specialists' opinion for your marks. His sharp teeth are quite dangerous. Maybe, also visit a vet, for your **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit. This abnormal behavior may be the preface of _Shark Mode's_ activation. It might also be a form of excessive behavior of _Boyfriend mode_. In either case, be careful!

* * *

With proper care your **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit can become a successful Olympic Athlete, a gorgeous Friend, a kind Older Brother, a dreamlike Boyfriend, even a Prince of the Desert, ready to make your every romantic –or not romantic- fantasy into reality.

It's up to_ you_ to decide his role in your life.

* * *

If you were satisfied with our **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit, you will also enjoy the company of the rest of our Company's Units. Do not hesitate to purchase our other successful new products.

**NANASE HARUKA**

**TACHIBANA MAKOTO  
**

**HAZUKI NAGISA**

**RYUGAZAKI REI**

**MIKOSHIBA SEIJUIRO**

**MATSUOKA GOU **

And our newest addition: **NITORI AIICHIRO**

**Newest Product: Iwatobi-chan Phone Chain with Several New Swimsuits!**

Thank you for purchasing **IWATOBI COMPANY's** products. Guaranteed Premium Quality and Service.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I have stumbled across many Units Manuals before in other categories, but I have yet to spot any in Free! So, I said to myself, let's give this a try . . . I hope it was of your liking ^.^

**_Reviewers will get 50% discount! So, please, do not hesitate to kindly review._**

Thanks for reading!


	2. Haruka

_Thank you for your reviews:_** 297.1, Emotive Gothika, ARAAW, JustJolola, megzybegzy, Lola! **You get discount for your** MATSUOKA RIN **Units as promised! Thank you for your support!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Free!

* * *

**IWATOBI COMPANY**

NANASE HARUKA UNIT

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the official owner of a **NANASE HARUKA** Unit.

By following the recommended guidelines of our Manual, you will soon be able to turn this solemn-looking, water-obsessed bishounen into an enthusiastic and competitive young athlete, a trusted friend, a caring boyfriend, a sexy Wanderer of the Dessert.

To enjoy the full extent of your **NANASE HARUKA**'s abilities you have but to follow our instructions closely and use your newly purchased Unit with love and care.

* * *

**Basic Unit Information**

* * *

**Name**_:_ Nanase Haruka

**-Nicknames**_:_ Haru, Haru-chan

**Gender:** Male

**Date of Birth:** June 30

**Sign: **Cancer

**Age: **17

**Height: **1,75 cm

**Weight:** 63 kg

**Eye Color**_:_ Bright Blue

**Hair Color: **Blue-Black

**Occupation:** High school Student, 2nd Year, Iwatobi High School, Iwatobi Swim Club's Vice Captain.

**Specialty: **Freestyle (Front Crawl)

* * *

**Package Contents**

* * *

Your favorite **NANASE HARUKA** Unit is shipped with the following accessories:

-3 pairs of Black Swim Trunks, Purple Pattern

-3 Swimming Caps

-Swimming Goggles

-2 Iwatobi High School's Uniforms:

~Winter Edition:

White Shirt/ Long

Dark Gray Blazer

Brown Trousers

Green Necktie

~Summer Edition:

White Shirt/ Short

Gray Trousers

Green Dotted Necktie

1 pair of Blue Sneakers for both Editions

-Arabian Attire (Locked)

-1 Personal Water Basin

-1 Plastic Dolphin

-1 team picture from Iwatobi Elementary School. Includes **MATSUOKA RIN, TACHIBANA MAKOTO, HAZUKI NAGISA** Units.

-Now, only with our _SPECIAL EDITION_, you get a unique sexy dolphin-patterned _SPEEDO _for your new **NANASE HARUKA **Unit.

* * *

**Operation**

* * *

Before opening your **NANASE HARUKA** Unit, make sure to have prepared:

-An Extra Large basin of fresh water to hydrate him/wash him etc.

-A small plastic Dolphin (Included in Package)

-A team picture from Iwatobi Elementary School (Included in Package)

-A well-cooked Mackerel-based Dish.

Upon activation, make absolutely sure that your** NANASE HARUKA **Unit makes contact with the aforementioned objects. Otherwise, we cannot guarantee your Unit's safe operation.

_**Warning: 1**_. There is a chance you might need a larger basin than the one included in **NANASE HARUKA**'s Unit Package.

_**Warning: 2**_. If you already own a **TACHIBANA MAKOTO** Unit, the process of getting your **NANASE HARUKA** out of his package will be proved considerably easier to accomplish.

In case of damage due to failing to adhere to our guidelines, the **IWATOBI COMPANY** holds no responsibility.

* * *

**Modes**

* * *

Your **NANASE HARUKA** is programmed with the following Modes, aiming only to _your_ satisfaction.

_**Athlete Mode**__**(default) **_: The most basic Mode of your new Unit. Enjoy your **NANASE HARUKA** swimming passionately in his favorite _Freestyle (Front Crawl)_ more elegantly and powerfully than the beautiful and graceful dolphins of the vast ocean in his favorite swim trunks and more.

_**Student Mode:**_ Your **NANASE HARUKA** Unit is not a passionate academic, but an artistic soul! He may even help you free your own artistic abilities! He may also be helpful with Home Economics. (Not recommended for subjects such as Mathematics, Japanese History, English)

_**Friend Mode**_**:** (Locked) Requires at least 3 weeks of operation. After unlocking, this Mode allows you to spend quality time with your **NANASE HARUKA**, swimming, shopping, attending Festivals, playing games together and many more.

The activation of this mode may require close contact for at least two weeks with a **TACHIBANA MAKOTO** Unit first.

_**Boyfriend Mode:**_(Locked) Details Still Classified

_**Arabian Nights Mode: **_(Locked) Can be unlocked only after _Boyfriend Mode. _Enjoy your **NANASE HARUKA, **clad in revealing Arabian attire, that pulls you away from every sense of reality and frees your wild imagination from its smothering confines with his alluring looks, bright blue eyes that liven up and rejuvenate with their passion even the most avid desserts of the East.

_**Warning:**_ Your** NANASE HARUKA's **_Arabian Mode_ requires constant hydration. Make sure to provide your Unit with water in regular intervals and bath him diligently.

_**Dolphin Mode:**_ If saddened or greatly discouraged, your **NANASE HARUKA** may involuntarily activate _Dolphin Mode. _In this mode you beloved Unit will soon showcase alarming sighs of depression. He may soon be adamantly unwilling to leave his basin or swim. In extreme situations your Unit may be simply reduced to a lifeless creature living only in water, refusing to interact with other or even take sustenance.

His performance in **_Athlete Mode_ **will be greatly affected as well.

_**Warning:**_ In severe cases of _Dolphin Mode_, please contact our **IWATOBI COMPANY'**s experts.

* * *

**Maintenance**

* * *

-Never neglect to provide your **NANASE HARUKA** Unit with fresh water to consume and swim into. Water is an essential part of your Unit's unhindered operation, well-being and survival.

-Offer your **NANASE HARUKA** frequent chances to train, in order to develop and improve his performance in** _Athlete Mode._**

-Provide your **NANASE HARUKA** with mackerel-based dishes at least once per week.

-Allow your Unit to spent sufficient time with **TACHIBANA MAKOTO, HAZUKI NAGISA, RYUGAZAKI REI **Units to strengthen his bonds and keep his health status in satisfying levels.

-Carefully allow him to make contact with only calm **MATSUOKA RIN** Units. If their interaction is optimal, your Unit's overall statistics and abilities will considerably better.

-Provide your Unit chances to express himself via art or swimming practice.

-Caress and hug your Unit regularly to provide a sense of warmth and hospitality. Passionate kisses should be kept to the minimum before **_Boyfriend Mode_ **activation, otherwise it may confuse and trouble your Unit.

-Your **NANASE HARUKA** is a very passionate water lover. His passion, though, may potentially pose some difficulties. His obsession with being emerged in water prevents him from regularly taking care of his hygiene as carefully as he should. It's your job as an responsible and caring owner to frequently bathe your Unit in a clean bathtub of fresh water, closely rinse him yourself, examine and keep track of your Unit's health and body state.

Make sure to clean every bit of your** NANASE HARUKA'**s body, especially his private areas, to prevent any infections. Bathing with him will also increase your chances of unlocking **_Boyfriend_ **and then **_Arabian Mode._**

_**Warning:**_ **IWATOBI COMPANY **cannot be held responsible in case of extreme, life-threatening nosebleeds.

* * *

**Useful Information**

* * *

-Your **NANASE HARUKA**'s favorite dish is mackerel. However, keep in mind that you need to maintain a balanced and healthy diet, in order to harness your Unit's abilities to their full extent. (For more instructions about your Unit's diet refer to page 70 of this Manual)

-**NANASE HARUKA** Units love to participate into doing the house chores and cook. Do not prevent yours from doing so.

-Should you wish to see your **NANASE HARUKA **swim _Freestyle _more impressively, allow him to train along a healthy **MATSUOKA RIN** Unit.

-To meliorate your Unit's performance even more, allow him to train in _Relay Mode_ with **TACHIBANA MAKOTO, HAZUKI NAGISA **and** RYUGAZAKI REI** Units. After a considerate amount of time, your Unit may not be satisfied with this Mode any longer. If so, add a healthy **MATSUOKA RIN **Unit in _Relay Mode._

* * *

**Extra**

* * *

-In the company of our **MATSUOKA RIN**, **TACHIBANA MAKOTO**, **HAZUKI NAGISA **and **RYUGAZAKI REI** Units, your **NANASE HARUKA** may display the need to sing "_SPLASH FREE!" _or _"EVER BLUE"._ In which case, do not try to prevent him. This is a healthy reaction and indicates that you are handling your Unit with care.

* * *

**FAQ**

* * *

**Q: **My** NANASE HARUKA **only eats Mackerel and refuses to consume any other product I give him! What do I do?

**A: **Do not allow him to continue with this unhealthy diet. If your attempts repeatedly do not succeed, have a** TACHIBANA MAKOTO** Unit take care of your **NANASE HARUKA. **If you cannot provide him with a** TACHIBANA MAKOTO Unit, **a** HAZUKI NAGISA **may offer assistance as well.

**Q:** My Unit made contact with an aggressive **MATSUOKA RIN**. He looks very depressed now.

**A: **Act fast and efficiently! Do not allow him to succumb to depression! If you do, he may enter_** Dolphin Mode**. _Don't let him be impassive. Provide him with company, warmth, encouraging words and lots of water and mackerel. Soon call over some **TACHIBANA MAKOTO**, **HAZUKI NAGISA **and **RYUGAZAKI REI** Units. If you fail to succeed, call **IWATOBI COMPANY'**s experts.

**Q: **My Unit is so stubborn. He refuses to get out of the water! He needs to train! What should I do?

**A: **Caress and talk to him gently. Should you fail, promptly call a** TACHIBANA MAKOTO **Unit.

**Q: **My** NANASE HARUKA **does not allow my** RYUGAZAKI REI **Unit to swim in the pool.

**A: **That may be a complication of their relationship. Probably **RYUGAZAKI REI** must have insulted Swimming or Water in general. Do not let it deter you. When your **RYUGAZAKI REI **Unit develops adequately all problems will soon subside.

**Q:** My** NANASE HARUKA** refuses to let go of my **TACHIBANA MAKOTO** Unit. He gets so strangely and uncharacteristically clingy, he even accompanies him into the restroom! What is going on?

**A:** This is a very severe malfunction of_** Friend** **Mode.**_ Did you let your Unit spend too much time with a** HAZUKI NAGISA** Unit, perhaps? This tends to happen if those two Units spend excessive amount of time together and the** HAZUKI NAGISA** Unit has developed a very strong, passionate and overwhelming personality. You better purchase a **MATSUOKA RIN** to remedy the situation by encouraging competition and give your **TACHIBANA MAKOTO** some space. Unfortunately, your **NANASE HARUKA**'s performance in _**Friend ******__M_ode will never be the same again. This, sadly, is a very rare but irreversible malfunction. You may even need to_ Restart_ your **NANASE HARUKA** all over again.

**Q:** My Unit just entered _**Boyfriend Mode**_ and now he refuses to let me go. Don't get me wrong, it's not an unpleasant situation, but I really need to use the restroom soon and visit my family. I can't go anywhere like this!

**A:** Oh, we are sure this is not an unpleasant situation...! Due to certain reasons the interactions of **NANASE HARUKA**'s **_Boyfriend Mode_** are censored. Please visit page 222 for more details on your Unit's_** Boyfriend Mode.**_

**Q:** My dear **NANASE HARUKA** Unit activated_** Arabian Mode**_ yesterday evening. I am afraid he will soon get dehydrated. What should I do to prevent it?

**A:** It's too soon to worry. Make sure to provide him with water regularly and he will be just fine. Enjoy your time with him! _**Arabian Mode**_ provides some of the most enjoyable moments you will ever spend with your Unit. Use him well!

* * *

With proper care your **NANASE HARUKA** Unit can become a successful Athlete, a kind Friend, a loving Boyfriend, even a Wanderer of the Desert, ready to make your every craziest, deepest fantasy into reality and release you from the aching dulness of your everyday life.

It's up to_ you_ to decide his role in your life.

* * *

If you were satisfied with our **NANASE HARUKA **Unit, you will also enjoy the company of the rest of our Company's Units. Do not hesitate to purchase our other successful new products.

**MATSUOKA RIN**

**TACHIBANA MAKOTO**

**HAZUKI NAGISA**

**RYUGAZAKI REI**

**MIKOSHIBA SEIJUIRO**

**MATSUOKA GOU **

And our newest addition: **NITORI AIICHIRO**

**Newest Product: Iwatobi-chan Pillow Case!  
**

Thank you for purchasing **IWATOBI COMPANY's** products. Guaranteed Premium Quality and Service.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I am sorry it took me so long to post another Unit's Manual. Please leave a review if you like me to post more. Suggestions are also welcome!

_**Reviewers will get 50% Discount!**_

Thanks for reading!


End file.
